Tan solo estando contigo
by Noel Moon
Summary: A veces uno necesita una razón para despertarse por las mañanas. TsuHis


Disclaimer: Yo no poseo Yami No Matsuei, por lo que estoy usando estos personajes que no son míos sin autorización de los titulares del copyright, osea, que creo que estoy cometiendo un delito... pero si ninguno me denuncia nadie tiene porqué darse cuenta ho ho ho!!  
  
Pdta:... en serio, please, no me denuncies! No hago esto por dinero, sino por puro altruismo y diversión! Aunque si alguien quiere dejarme un review a cambio, se lo agradeceré mucho ;)!! Que os guste mi fic!!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"TAN SOLO ESTANDO CONTIGO"  
  
By: NóeL MoOn  
  
En ocasiones me pregunto a mi mismo ¿vale la pena despertarse hoy? ¿Hay alguna razón ahí fuera que haga que abandone mi refugio de sábanas y almohadas? ¿Hay razones para sonreír en mi vida? En mi triste y patética vida…  
  
Me incorporo lentamente quedándome sentado en la cama. Un quejido sale de mis labios y automáticamente me llevo la mano a la cabeza. Anoche bebí demasiado de nuevo.   
  
Suspiro fuertemente y miro por la ventana de mi pequeña habitación. A veces desearía que aquí no fuese primavera eternamente. Estoy harto de las flores, del canto de los pájaros y del deslumbrante sol que se mete entre mis párpados para aguijonear mis doloridos y malditos ojos.   
  
Deseo lluvia, la lluvia es símbolo de tristeza y soledad, y eso es lo que necesito ahora. Un ambiente adecuado para mi estado de ánimo actual.  
  
Me dejo caer de nuevo sobre la almohada con un ruido sordo y giro mi rostro hacia la mesita junto a mi cama. Miro el reloj… ¡¡las 8:30!!   
  
Con un grito ahogado me incorporo de nuevo rápidamente. Una vez más, llego tarde al trabajo… me puedo ir despidiendo del poco sueldo que me queda sin recortar… de mis amados dulces… Adiós a lo único que me alegra el día.  
  
Tocan a la puerta insistentemente. Oigo una voz al otro lado llamándome a gritos para que le abra. Sonrío suavemente. Quizá los dulces no sean todo lo que me alegra el día.  
  
"Buenos días, Soka- digo abriendo la puerta con la sonrisa todavía en mi rostro"  
  
"¡¿Se puede saber qué haces todavía en pijama?! Hace media hora que te espero y…"  
  
Se detiene y me mira frunciendo el ceño. Sé que sabe que algo en mí está mal, está tratando de leer mis pensamientos, pero lo único que hago es reforzar mis barreras mentales. No quiero que se preocupe. Él es lo más precioso que tengo, y no quiero preocuparle.  
  
Se cruza de brazos y me mira con recelo. Ya hace 3 años que somos socios, sé que esa mirada, significa que se ha rendido, no va a preguntarme nada. Me conoce muy bien. Sabe que es una de mis temporadas. A veces me pegan esta clase de épocas melancólicas, en las que, aunque trate de hacerlo, no puedo simular todas mis sonrisas, mi mirada cambia y algunos a mi alrededor lo notan. Normalmente tan sólo Tatsumi y Hisoka. Aunque diría que Watari también lo hace, pero nunca dice nada, solo me sonríe y actúa como siempre. Se lo agradezco, necesito pensar que todo está bien.   
  
Hisoka me saca de mi ensoñación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Sus facciones se han relajado y la mirada estricta se ablanda.   
  
"Te prepararé algo de desayuno. Mientras, será mejor que te cambies"  
  
No respondo nada, pero le doy una pequeña sonrisa en agradecimiento y me dirijo a mi cuarto.  
  
Dejo la puerta abierta y mientras me quito la camisa del pijama puedo oír la voz de Hisoka, más dulce que cualquier chocolate o caramelo. Está hablando con Tatsumi por teléfono. Le oigo inventar una estúpida excusa por nuestro retraso, disculparse y colgar. Después, sus pasos se dirigen a la cocina, la puerta se cierra y ya no le oigo más.  
  
Termino de abrochar los botones de mi camisa blanca y me dirijo al espejo de cuerpo entero que tengo junto a la puerta. Me miro ausentemente y coloco mi corbata colgando del cuello.  
  
El espejo me devuelve la mirada y, de repente, me siento tan pesado… Los brazos me caen a los lados y sigo mirando la imagen de mi reflejo.   
  
En mi reflejo miro mis manos, éstas empiezan a mancharse de sangre… La sangre de los inocentes…   
  
Siento una profunda oscuridad cerniéndose sobre mi.  
  
Me odio… odio este cuerpo inmortal… porque es el cuerpo de un asesino.  
  
Alargo el dedo índice hasta el espejo y acaricio el reflejo de mis ojos.  
  
Ojos del color de la amatista, ojos de demonio… La prueba evidente de que soy lo que soy…  
  
Porque yo, Asato Tsuzuki, no soy un humano… soy un monstruo.   
  
Puedo oír voces en mi cabeza. Voces que me hablan… me gritan… me llaman asesino, demonio, monstruo de la naturaleza, anormal …   
  
Ni una sola de sus palabras es de cariño, ninguno me aprecia, todos me odian… todos desean… mi muerte.  
  
Y solo puedo llorar. Llorar en mi impotencia, en mi soledad. Llorar por mi alma torturada.  
  
Sigo llorando mientras pido perdón una y otra vez.  
  
Ríndete Tsuzuki, dice una voz en mi interior, ni siquiera Dios te ama, ni siquiera él te perdona.  
  
"Eso no es cierto, eso no es cierto… yo no quería… lo siento – susurro entre lágrimas- lo siento…"  
  
Encogido en el suelo, hecho un ovillo, ya no soy consciente de nada, solo de mi angustia, de mis lágrimas y de mi dolor.  
  
Entonces ocurre… siento el calor entrando en mi congelado cuerpo. La luz a través de la oscuridad. El entibiar del suave abrazo de un ángel, la canción que viene de sus labios apaga mi llanto poco a poco.  
  
Es mi ángel de la guarda… mi Hisoka.  
  
"Shht… tranquilo.- me dice mientras me estira más dentro de su abrazo.- Ya está…ya pasó. No llores más… ya no más."  
  
Me abandono a sus brazos e intento sincronizar mi respiración con la suya. En unos segundos, lo único que oigo es el suave golpeteo de su corazón.  
  
No sé cuanto tiempo llevo en sus brazos, ni me importa. Lo único que sé es que ya no quedan lágrimas en mi rostro.  
  
Me separo lentamente de él. Me ayuda tomándome por los hombros con suma delicadeza.   
  
"¿Mejor?- me pregunta dulcemente"  
  
Yo asiento con una sonrisa fingida.   
  
Y él me abraza de nuevo, esta vez, más fuerte. Mis ojos se abren en sorpresa.  
  
"Por favor, Tsuzuki, ya no te tortures más, no quiero verte así!- su tono de voz se eleva un poco mientras él parece estar a punto de comenzar a llorar.- Mírame a los ojos- me exige."  
  
Yo hago como me pide. Le miro, miro sus preciosos ojos. Ojos que en estos instantes reflejan su pena.  
  
Pena… ¿por mí?  
  
"Por supuesto, idiota, ¿por quién sino?"   
  
Casi había olvidado que es capaz de leer mis pensamientos. Y de nuevo, bajo la mirada lentamente. No quiero mirarle ahora… me siento tan avergonzado… por todo lo que hice en vida, y por todo lo que hice una vez muerto…   
  
Siento dos dedos en mi mentón que me obligan a alzar el rostro. Encontrando su mirada de nuevo.  
  
"No te atrevas a retirarme la mirada, Tsuzuki, entendido?- asiento lentamente, casi como obligado- Mírame, - su rostro que se había tornado duro se ablanda de nuevo, y… me sonríe- eres una bellísima persona, Tsuzuki Asato"  
  
Todavía no sé qué es lo que más me ha sorprendido; si su afirmación, o su sonrisa.  
  
  
  
"Vamos, -dice poniéndose en pie y tendiéndome la mano para ayudarme a levantar- todavía tienes que desayunar."  
  
Acepto su mano, y una vez de pie no le dejo soltarme, sino que de un rápido tirón lo envío de vuelta entre mis brazos.  
  
Él no se opone y deja descansar su cabeza en mi pecho.  
  
"¿Estarás siempre conmigo?"  
  
No sé cuantas veces le he preguntado esto, pero no me cansaría nunca de asegurarme de ello.  
  
"Siempre.- me sonríe de nuevo y para más sorpresa mía, atrae mis labios dentro de un suave beso, casi una caricia.- Siempre que te quedes dormido, yo estaré allí para sacarte de la cama.- bromea"  
  
"Siempre serás mi razón para levantarme. Tan solo estando contigo, ya estoy pasando el mejor día de mi vida."  
  
THE END!!!  
  
Holaaa ^^!! Este es el primer fic de Yami que he escrito ^///^!!! No sé si habrá gustado a alguien... aunque espero que sí!!  
  
De verdad que me haría muchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisima ilusión si alguien me dejara un review!! Al menos uno, pleaaaaaaaseeee ^0^!!  
  
Vamoooos, please! Que dejarlo cuesta un minuto y escribir esto bastante más!! #_#   
  
Pensad que dejando review a esta pobre escritora haceis la buena obra del año ^^!!!   
  
Y por si algun fan de Yami No Matsuei quiere agregarme a su messenger o mandarme un e-mail...  
  
lucia_tsk@hotmail.com!!  
  
GRACIAS MIL POR LEER ESTE FIC ^^!! 


End file.
